


I'll Be By Your Side

by killajokejosie



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Chandler is gay, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Joey is Adorable, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: Joey and Chandler have been in a relationship for quite a while. Which is weird for Joey, but he is also weirdly proud of the commitment they have made to each other and the relationship they have built. He wants to scream it from the rooftops. Chandler...not so much.





	I'll Be By Your Side

"How long are we going to hide this from everyone? We love each other. We are great together. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me. You're perfect, so damn perfect." Joey whispered, holding his lover close.

"I can't even think of a valid reason to keep this a secret anymore, except the obvious awkwardness and possible ostracizing that might come along with it. I can already hear my dad saying 'I knew it'."

"Chandler, baby, I don't care about that. You are my everything. I want the whole world to know just how amazing I think you are."

"Nice try, but you don't see things the way that I do. You don't understand what it is like, how people like us get treated, even now. I have kept who I really am a secret for years because of the way society treats us. I am afraid that if people know about us, it will ruin this amazing, incredible thing that we have." Chandler explained, pulling slightly away from Joey. 

Joey watched him in silence. Everything about the man always managed to intrigue and entice him. He was always so fascinated by his speech patterns and the way that he moved. Somehow, he had managed to be lucky enough to love him. His life had not been the same since.

Chandler pulled his knees up to his chest, taking a deep breath. If he hadn't worked so damn hard to quit smoking he would have lit one in seconds flat. He always felt like this when the topic of their relationship was brought up. He couldn't help it. Every single time his nerves were throwing him over the edge.

"I love you," Joey whispered, placing a hand on his boyfriend's knee.

Chandler glanced down, those gorgeous eyes doing him in. A smile slowly crept over his face, relaxing at the sound of those three simple words that meant so much. "I love you, too,"

Joey leaned up on his elbow. "I know that you have had a rough time with your sexuality, and you have struggled with acceptance, but all of that is in the past. I am here for you now. Our friends are the only ones who have to know. They deserve to know. They will be happy for us, that much I know."

"You said know so many times there,"

Joey grabbed one of Chandler's hands, placing a kiss on the top of it. He locked eyes with the man, hoping that by some chance he had gotten through to him. He meant so much to him. Ever since they had gotten together their lives had changed, mostly his, for the better. He couldn't wait to share what they had with each other with the entire world. Although, their friends were a good start if that couldn't happen yet.

"Okay," Chandler took another deep breath. "I'll do it. Central Perk. A public place where they can't cause a scene. Just in case."

"Really?" Joey asked with his eyebrows raised, disbelief front and center.

Chandler nodded. "Yes, yes, you got me. I am going to come out to our friends and let them know that we have been screwing for the past six months!"

"You are so damn sexy when you get like this,"

"Oh yeah? Well, perhaps you might want to do that one thing you do so well with that talented tongue of yours." Chandler whispered before realizing what time it actually was. "On second thought, when we get back from the coffeehouse."

"We don't have to leave for another five minutes,"

"Yeah, only five minutes,"

"I only need three,"

Chandler bit his lip, expecting something amazing to come from their last tryst as a secret. After this, they were no longer going to be a closeted couple.

He quickly pushed the thought from his mind. For now, he would focus on this, enjoying it from the very moment he heard Joey tell him to lie back and think of their time in London. Perhaps, only good things would come.


End file.
